Living in the Hood/Transcript
(the episode starts off with Shun laying on a tree) Shun(VO):You know, you guys might be wondering Shun why do you look so pissed? Well, I just started thinking about my past. I regret doing so much things, you know I should of done the right thing, if I did I would still have my parents.(In the edited version, pissed was change to angry) (Shun sighs) Shun(VO):My name is Shun Burns and this is the story of my life. (shows the sun) (intro starts playing) Shun:Millions of years ago, there was a planet called strikers and the strikers live happily. Until Killer Striker start a huge war. (show killer striker doing his evil laugh then purple smoke starts destroying the planet) Shun:Blasting all of the strikers on earth. (shows the striker coming to earth) Shun:Tyler got his hand on one of these strikers and start using these powers for evil. (Shows killer striker doing bad things) Shun:And I found one of these strikers and now it's up to me to save the human race. I am Fire Striker! (Theme song starts playing) (Theme song ends) (Shows the logo) (the screen turns black) (Red text starts coming on the screen) (Shun began reading the text) Shun:Book 1:The Beginning Chapter 6:Living in the hood (MAAD City by Kendrick Lamar starts playing) (the scene then transitions to another city and it shows 2 people smoking in front of a building)(In the edited version, they weren't smoking instead it was change to a lolipop) (the scene then shows a person getting shoved to a wall) Person:THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM GOING TO ASK WHERE IS MY MONEY! Person #2:I DON'T HAVE IT! Person:That's it I am done with your bullcrap.(in the edited version this was changed to "I am done with you") (the person pushes person #2 and he falls) (the person gets his gun out and shoots person #2)(In the edited version, this was removed) (the scene shows an 11 year old Shun with his backpack) (Shun's dad show up) Shun's dad:You want me to drive you? Shun(VO):That's my dad, he is a cop. Shun:Nah I am good I can walk. Shun's dad:Ok, have a good day at school and don't be hanging out with Michael. Shun:Aight, bye (Shun exits the house) (His friend, Michael was smoking weed on his door steps)(In the edited version, him smoking was removed) Shun:Sup Michael! Michael:Sup Shun. Shun(VO):That's Michael, he was my best friend and a fellow gang member. Michael:So you ready for school? (Shun and Michael both laugh) Michael:I am joking screw school! Lets meet the others at the crib.(In the edited version, screw was change to forget) (Shun and Michael walks to their gang base) Shun(VO):I was part of the red tigers, a dangerous gang. (Michael enters the code for the place and turns the knob) Michael:Come on! (they go inside) (the screen then shows people loading guns)(In the edited version, the guns were blue) (the screen then show people playing pool) (the screen then shows people smoking)(In the edited version, smoking scene was removed) (Shun and Michael sat in front of the TV) (Shun and Michael play some video games) (Michael beats Shun in the game) Michael:HAHAHAHA, DAMN YOU SUCK.(In the edited version, damn was removed and suck was change to stink) Shun:Oh shut up.(In the edited version shut up was changed to "be quiet") Michael:This cause for a drink victory! (Michael goes to the fridge) Michael:Who drank the last pepsi? A Red Tigers Member:Sorry it was me. Michael:Ugh! You fattie! Another Red Tigers Member:Yo Shun and Michael, come. Shun(VO):That's Phil, the leader of the red tigers. (Shun and Michael goes inside Phil's room) Phil:So you guys know the bakery downtown. Shun and Michael:Yes Phil:Alright, they owe us some money for some security and all that crap, so can you guys get the money.(In the edited version, crap was change to stuff) Shun:Don't worry, Michael and I got this stuff under control. Michael:Heck yeah we do! (Shun and Michael go to the bakery and went inside with bandannas covering their faces) Cashier:You guys are kids, the heck you doing here at this time, go to school. Michael:Shut up old man and just give us the money you own the red tigers. Cashier:how about you guys get out of here and go get an education. Fake red tigers. (cashier laughs) (Cashier throws pens at Michael) Cashier:GET OUT! (Shun gets out his gun and aims at the cashier)(In the edited version, the gun was change to blue) Shun:Listen old man, you have 2 options, option number 1, give us the money, option number 2, burn in hell. Which one are you going to choose?(In the edited version, burn in hell was change to "Or be a goner") Cashier:Ok ok calm down, I will take option number 1. Shun:Good choice. (Cashier gives him the money) (Shun takes the money) (Michael gets up) (Shun puts the gun away) Shun:Thank you (Shun and Michael leave the store and walk down the sidewalk) (They take off their bandannas off) Michael:Man lets buy some things with that money before we give it to Phil! Shun:We can buy some candy with it. Michael:What? No! I want some gucci, I want some gold watches, I want diamonds on my neck like lil toothbrush! (Then they bump into a cop) Policeman:Hey-Wait you guys are kids, you guys are skipping school! Shun:LETS GO! (Shun and Michael go to an ally) Shun:Put your guns and other stuff in this dumpster so they won't know we are red tigers. (Shun puts his gun in the dumpster, Michael does the same) (they tried to run, but the policeman block their path) Policeman:You guys are going nowhere but school. Shun and Michael:Son of a- (Then the screen shows a school) (then shows a classroom) Teacher:Alright class today we learning about- (the policeman open the door) Policeman:Caught these people skipping class (Shun and Michael come in) Teacher:Thank you for bringing them! Policeman:You welcome (Cop closes door) Teacher:Take your seats, this will take a drop in your grades. (Michael takes his seat) (Shun takes his seat) (the screen then shows the clock ticking and finally the bell rings) (Everyone get out of the classroom) Michael:Yo Shun. Shun:What? Michael:You can go head to the red tigers base or home or whatever, I will go to the dumpster and get our stuff. Shun:Aight see you there! (Shun bumps into a blonde girl and drops her stuff) Shun:Oops, sorry Melissa! (Shun pick up her things and give it to her) Shun(VO):That's Melissa, my childhood friend. Don't laugh at me, but I always had a crush on her. Melissa:It's ok. (they get back up) Melissa:Why did you skip school...again. Shun:Because I got other stuff to do. Melissa:Shun, if Michael is doing this to you just call me so I can beat him up. Shun:Why? He is cool. Melissa:Not really. He is a jerk Shun:Whatever. We still going to the movies Melissa:Yep! Anyways, see you friday! (The scene then shows Shun going home) (Shun's parents were standing in front of the door) Shun:Sup mom, hey dad. Shun's dad and mom:You grounded. Shun:What? What did I do? Shun's mom:You know what you did. Shun:No I don't Shun's dad:You were skipping school with Michael. We talked about this. Shun:What's you guys problem with Michael. Shun's dad:He is a bad influence. Shun's mom:He is right Shun:So? Shun's dad:So you shouldn't be hanging out with him. Shun:Whatever. I am going to bed. Shun's dad:AND YOU STAY IN BED AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DONE! (Shun goes upstairs) Jessica:Hahaha! I got that on video! Shun:Whatever. (Shun goes inside of his room and locks his door) (He then opens the window and jumps out) (Shun runs on the road and then goes inside a building) (He goes on the roof on the building by using the stairs) (A train passes by and Shun jumps on it) (then the scene shows a Dojo) Martial arts teacher:Ready, set, go! (The first student attacks the teacher but the teacher dodges all of his attacks) (The teacher punches him) (The second teacher kicks the teacher but the teacher grabs his leg and slam it on the ground) (The third student tries to sneak attack the teacher but the teacher does a back flip and slams the third student) (the fourth student screams and runs out of the dojo) Teacher:Well that's it for training today! See you guys next week! (The students walk out of the dojo and then Shun comes inside the dojo) Shun:Sup, Uncle Joe! Uncle Joe:Sup Shun! Shun(VO):That's Uncle Joe. The world's best uncle! He is a martial arts master! Shun:Wanna spar? Uncle Joe:Sure! (Shun and Uncle Joe have martial art fight) Uncle Joe:So how is school? (Shun tries punching Uncle Joe, but Uncle joe dodges) Shun:Crappy as usual.(In the edited version, crappy was change to boring) Uncle Joe:You meant any girls? (Uncle Joe tries to kick Shun but Shun dodges) Shun:Well you know my friend Melissa. She ask me to the movies and she is cute... (Uncle Joe kicks Shun and Shun falls to the ground) Shun:OW! Uncle Joe:Rule number #1 of martial arts, don't get distracted. Shun:Ugh, whatever. (the scene then transitions to the next day) (Shun is in the car with his dad) Shun:Dad, why can't I walk to school? Shun's dad:Because you would skip school Shun:No, I wouldn't Shun's dad:You would skip school Shun:No, I wouldn't. Shun's Dad:I am your dad, I know all of your moves. Shun:Whatever... (Shun's dad sighs) Shun's dad:Listen Shun I want the best for you. I don't want you to be part of some gang like the red tigers. Shun:I know dad. Shun's dad:And Shun, please don't hang out with that Michael kid. He got expelled from like 3 schools and beat up like 40 students. Shun:Ok dad. (They pull up to the school) (Shun gets out of the car) Shun's dad:I love you, Shun. (Shun slams the door and heads inside the school) (Shun's dad sighs) (the car drives off and then transitions to a new scene and shows Melissa in front of the movies) Melissa:Where is Shun? He is late... (Shun shows up) Shun:Sorry that I am late! Gotta do some stuff Melissa:It's cool. (Shun and Melissa get tickets and go inside the screening) Screening:You drink it. You need it to live. Get ready for the.....WATER MOVIE. RATED C FOR CRAP.(In the edited version, Rated C for crap was change to "Rated G") (Shun and Melissa laugh) Melissa:Man that's so bad! Shun:What's next? Movies about our emotions? Melissa:Yep! (they continue laughing) (Then a huge sound happen) Melissa:What was that? (they go outside) (there were pieces of buildings everywhere) Melissa:What's going on?! (Shun sees a building on fire) Shun:There! (they run to the building) Shun:This is the building, my mom works at! Which means- no, no no no no no NO! (Shun start picking pieces of the buildings up and find his mom buried under the pieces of the building) Shun:Mom! Mom! Mom! Shun's Mom:Shun... Shun:Mom! Who did this! Shun's Mom:Red tigers... Shun:Red tigers...mom look everything is going to be ok. Shun's Mom:Shun....tell your dad and sister...I love them. Shun:Mom you going to be ok! Shun's Mom:Shun... Shun:Yes mom? Shun's mom:I l-love you.... (The mom dies) Shun:MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM! THOSE RED BRATS! Melissa:Shun, it's going to be ok. Shun:No it's not! Melissa:It is... Shun:Go call the ambulance, I have to do something! Melissa:Shun where are you going! Shun:I gotta do something! (Shun starts running away) Melissa:Shun! (It shows Shun running to the base) (Shun busts into the red tigers base) Red tigers member:What's up, Shun! Shun:DID YOU GUYS DESTROY THE TRON INC BUILDING?! Every red tigers member:Yeah Michael:You should of been there! Shun:YOU GUYS KILLED MY MOM!(In the edited version, killed was change to destroy) Phil:So? Shun:SHE WAS FAMILY Phil:What was that? Shun:SHE WAS FAMILY Phil:What was that? Shun:I said SHE WAS FAMILY (Phil punches Shun and he falls down) Phil:The red tigers are your family. Shun:Should of knew you guys were just blood thirsty animals. (The red tigers start surrounding Shun and start pointing their guns at him) Shun:Michael... Michael:Sorry, Shun. Phil:Kill h-(In the edited version, kill was change to finish) Shun:WAIT! Phil:What? Shun:You guys want to know how to make 2 times of your money Phil:Really? How?! (Shun smiles) (Shun grabs one of the red tigers gun and start shooting everyone) (Red tiger members start hiding under tables, wall, etc) Shun:Rule number 1 of martial arts, never get distracted! (Shun tries to leave but Michael blocks the door and point a gun at him) Michael:You not going anywhere... (Shun kicks the gun out of Michael's hand) (Michael tackles Shun causing Shun to drop the gun) (Michael gets on top of Shun) Shun:Get off me! (Shun pushes Michael off) (Shun gets on top of Michael and start choking him) (A red tigers member gets up) (Right when the red tiger member pull the trigger of his gun, police cars crash into the building) Red tiger members:Huh? What?! Policeman:PUT YOUR HANDS UP. Phil:We ain't going down with out a fight! (Red tigers and the policemen start shooting each other) (a girl mask figure appears comes inside the building) Girl masked person:Lets get this party started! (the figure uses her telekinesis powers to lift up the police car and throws it at the red tiger members) (Shun look at the fight) Shun:Woah. (Michael punches Shun) Michael:Rule 1 of martial arts, never get distracted! (Michael picks up a gun) (Michael aims it at Shun) (Right when Michael was about to pull the trigger, the girl masked figure uses her telekinesis powers and lifts Michael and throws him to the wall) Girl Masked Person:Get outta here, before it's too late! Shun:Ok! (Shun tries to go through the back door but then a boy masked person goes through the back door and try to tackle Shun) (Shun dodges) (The boy masked person shocks Shun) Shun:AH! (The boy masked person claws sharpen and he tries to stab Shun but Shun holds the claws back) (A cop shoots the boy masked person) Shun's dad:Shun? Shun:DAD! (Shun runs up to his dad and hugs him) Shun:Dad! Mom is dead! She was at the building that exploded! Shun's Dad:I know, Shun. Just leave, before it's too late. Shun:Ok dad! (Shun runs out of the base) (The boy masked person gets back up) (The boy masked person shoots a bomb at Shun's dad) (Shun's dad dodges) (The boy masked person starts running to him) (Shun's dad tried shooting him, but the boy masked person keeps on dodging) (The boy masked person stabs Shun's dad)(In the edited version this was removed) (The boy masked person takes his claws out)(In the edited version this was removed) (The boy masked person punches him and kicks Shun's dad) (Shun's dad gets fling into a room) (The boy masked person throws 5 bombs to the room) The boy masked person:Boom (the bombs explodes) The boy masked person:Too easy (The girl masked person gets her sword out but the boy masked person uses his claws to block) Here is a little side note, gonna start saying GMP for girl masked person and BMP for boy masked person (BMP uses his claws to slash GMP) GMP:OW! (BMP punches GMP) (GMP falls down) (GMP gets up and try to attack BMP) (BMP traps GMP with electric tape) BMP:Come on, you can do better. (GMP uses her telekinesis powers and flings BMP) (GMP breaks out of the electric tape) (GMP uses her telekinesis powers and lift up a stairway and throws it BMP) (BMP blows it up) (BMP runs up to GMP and kicks her) (BMP then grabs her by the neck) BMP:You fought a good fight but it's time for me to end it (GMP uses her telekinesis powers and lifts up a rock) (she aims the rock for BMP) (BMP blows it up) BMP:Is that the best you got? (GMP kicks BMP in the nuts) (GMP breaks out) BMP:AHHHHHHH! (GMP runs out of the building) BMP:Ugh! She is getting away! (A dead red tigers member body appears in front of BMP) (BMP looks behind him) (He sees the red tigers members getting killed) BMP:Ok, cops. You won this round. (BMP throws bombs everywhere) (The scene then shows GMP outside of the base) (GMP takes her hood off and mask off and it appears to be Melissa) (Melissa starts breathing fast) Melissa:Damn, he was really tough.(In the edited version, damn was change to man) (Melissa looks at the base one last time) (The base explodes) Melissa:AHHHH! (Melissa gets blasted away) (it shows Shun running) (Shun sees a TV in a store) News person:We are getting word that the gang, red tigers base has been destroyed. Shun:What? No! News person:Many policemen died, there will be a ceremony for the policemen death (Shun gasps and then runs to the red tigers base) (The red tigers base is destroyed and have fire everywhere) (Shun sees his dad's dead body) (Shun picks him up) Shun:No...NO...NO...NOOOOOOOOO (The scene then shows a sun) Shun(VO):And that is my origin story. Pretty crappy right? I hope those red tigers got what they deserve!(In the edited version, crappy was change to bad) (Troy comes and sit next to Shun) Troy:Yo shun, I got you a burger! (Troy gives Shun a burger) Shun(VO):You know, this town is pretty good! Better than the old town. Besides my parents, I miss one of my old friends. No not Michael. It is Melissa. I hope I can meet her again, some day... (It shows the BMP walking to Tyler) (The BMP takes his mask off and it appears to be Phi) Phil:You need anything, Tyler? Tyler:Yes I do. Phil:What is it? Tyler:To kill fire striker.(In the edited version, kill was change to destroy) (end credits start playing)Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Fire Striker Transcripts